Fish Out of Water
by EternallyJaded
Summary: Oneshot. Makoto learns there are many ways to say "I love you".


Makoto could feel his pulse in his ears as he ran, heavy rucksack bouncing off his back in rhythm with his stride. He checked his watch and grimaced slightly as he saw the long hand was almost at the hour mark. Despite the ache beginning to set into his legs he pushed himself harder until, exhausted, he finally skidded around the last corner.

"Good evening, Makoto." Amakata-san stood in the doorway of the brightly decorated house just ahead of him with one hand on her hip and a small child attached to each leg. As they spotted him both immediately detached themselves and hurled themselves at him winding him slightly in the process.

"Sorry Ama-chan," he apologised breathily, ruffling the twins' hair. "I had to stay late again because there was a problem with the hoses and-"

"Don't worry about it." She gave a small smile to the children before looking back up at him. "But you know, it's rare that you turn up before seven..."

"I really am sorry, I'll pay you for the extra hour." Makoto smiled sheepishly at the familiarity of the exchange in spite of his embarrassment. A twelve hour shift: 6 am to 6 pm. Get up at five, get the kids to breakfast club, get to the station for six and pick them up from daycare exactly twelve hours later. That was the plan, at least, but somehow Makoto was never quite able to stick to his schedule.

"You will do no such thing." Her tone was kind but scolding and together with the disapproving look settling onto her pretty features it gave Makoto the unmistakable feeling of being back at school. "What I was going to say is that I worry about you when you're late. So do the twins. I know we should expect it by now, but still, one can't keep one's mind from running away with itself..."

"I know." He felt his smile falter guiltily. He didn't like letting her down. He didn't like letting anyone down, in fact. Maybe that was why he tried to work impossible hours to take care of his little brother and sister all by himself. But seeing Miho's genuine concern for his wellbeing he was reminded that even though he had a lot to take on, he was never alone. His smile returned twice as bright at the thought and one of his hands found its way to the back of his neck as it always did when he was nervous. "You don't need to worry though, I'll be fine. Promise."

"I'll hold you to that." She winked and with one last wave stepped back into the house. "See you all tomorrow!"

"Bye, Ama-chan!" Ren and Ran chorused together taking one of their brother's hands each and swinging around excitedly. Makoto laughed lightly, relieved Miho hadn't been too hard on him for being late, and walked his chattering home hand in hand.

* * *

"Mako-chan, I'm hungry!" They had barely been through the door five minutes when Ren began to whine dramatically.

"Didn't you get something at Ama-chan's house?" Makoto looked up from the pile of laundry he was ankle deep in to find his little brother flopped over a kitchen chair with one hand theatrically placed on his forehead.

"Nooo, she let us starve." To emphasise his point he slumped back on the chair, arms hanging loosely around his head, tongue outstretched and eyes squeezed shut. Makoto couldn't help but laugh at him as Ran appeared pouting next to her brother.

"That's not true! She made us rice _and_ you had seconds!" She poked him pointedly in the stomach and his eyes flew open again. Springing off the chair he began swatting back at her but she dodged behind a table leg and immediately they were caught in a game of chase around the kitchen table.

"Liar!"

"You're the liar!"

Their war was cut short as Makoto threw a towel which landed directly on Ren's head and they both skidded to a halt. Ran giggled behind her hands as her very confused twin pulled the cloth away. For a moment his only response was to stick his tongue out at her before he realised it was Makoto who had thrown the towel and tried to hurl it back at him. It barely made it half way across the gap but Makoto lunged forward to catch it easily.

"If you're hungry I can make you something."

Ren's frown lit up right away at the prospect of food and Ran looked interested.

"Yeah, yeah!" The twins ran forward in unison to tug enthusiastically at his shirt inciting an affectionate laugh.

"Okay, okay, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Hey, Haru?"

"Hello." Haru's flat voice was slightly muffled through the phone but it still made Makoto's heart flutter warmly.

"Um, I don't suppose you're free right now?" He could practically feel Haru tense at the open question and he imagined his eyes narrowing suspiciously. There was a hesitation as he deliberated whether saying no would be worth his trouble.

"Why?"

Makoto almost giggled at the predictability of his answer but glancing back at the blackened stove complete with the cremated remains of the chicken he had been trying to cook he swallowed his amusement. Perhaps offending Haru wasn't the best idea if he wanted to eat tonight.

"I was trying to make some dinner for the twins and well, let's just say it's a good thing I know how to put out fires."

Another pause.

"You really are bothersome." The phone line went dead and Makoto couldn't help the happy smile which split across his lips. But remembering what was supposedly a cooker under several layers of char he sobered up again. He hoped he'd have enough time to clean it before Haru got there.

"See you soon, Haru."

* * *

Makoto was in the process of trying to bargain his hungry siblings out of eating snacks and ruining their appetite when Haru quietly let himself in. It hadn't taken him nearly as long as Makoto had expected and dismayed he realised the kitchen was still a mess. Haru slipped off his shoes and coat before making a bee line for the only clean counter. His eyebrows twitched almost imperceptibly but he said nothing and Makoto breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Haru!" The twins grinned, grabbing at him excitedly the way they always did when he came over. Haru was invariably good natured around them and allowed their fussing as he emptied the contents of his paper bags onto the counter.

"Hello Ren, hello Ran. How are you?"

"I'm hungry!" Ren declared first earning him a sharp elbow from his sister as she fought to be heard.

"Don't be rude! We're good thank you, Haru. I hope you're well." She smiled saccharinely at him and Ren narrowed his eyes, poking her in the side.

"Suck up!"

"Not my fault I'm Haru's favourite!"

"Are not!"

"Makoto said you needed some dinner," Haru interjected calmly just as Makoto was about to intervene. They stopped fighting immediately to nod in agreement. Haru's eyes moved disdainfully once more to Makoto's earlier attempt and then back to the children looking at him expectantly.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Yay!" They seemed to notice his unspoken dismissal and bounded out of his way throwing insults at each other under their breath as they went. Makoto pretended not to notice and instead went back to the dishes still piled in the sink.

"Hey, Haru." He smiled over to him relieved to finally able to take a clear breath. "That didn't take long."

"I already had the ingredients." He shrugged.

"What are you making?" Makoto wasn't sure why he was asking when he was absolutely sure he knew the answer. Leaning forward to glance over Haru's shoulder he noticed a bunch of exotic looking spices, a mixture of vegetables, rice and in his hands a large piece of-

"Salmon."

"Ah?" Makoto desperately tried to hide his surprise but from the unamused expression on Haru's face as he looked up at him it was with no success.

"I don't only eat mackerel."

"I know!" He laughed nervously as Haru returned his attention to the food with a barely noticeable eye roll. Picking up another plate he hummed to himself. It made him happy that no matter how deeply he understood Haru he always managed to find new ways to surprise him.

The boys worked in a comfortable sway of conversation, mostly on Makoto's part, and almost too soon the alluring aroma of Haru's meal percolated through the newly cleaned kitchen. His job finished, Makoto slipped the dishcloth back into place and inhaled deeply only just realising how hungry he actually was.

"It smells delicious!"

Haru stayed quiet as he combined the separate elements onto three plates but Makoto thought he looked a little pleased at his praise.

"Aren't you having any, Haru?"

"No, I already ate."

Their conversation was interrupted by Makoto's hungry siblings, drawn by the scent of impending food, clattering into the kitchen like they were caught on a fish hook. Haru took the two smaller plates to the table and sat down beside Ren who immediately attacked the food as if there was a danger it might get away from him. Makoto brought his own plate to the seat beside his little sister along with four glasses of water.

"Thank you for the food!"

Makoto ate gratefully, refuelling his exhausted muscles with little time to notice how unbelievably good the food tasted. Halfway through a huge mouthful of rice he felt cool eyes on him and looked up to find Haru staring at him quietly from across the table. Instinctively he went to apologise for not taking the time to appreciate his hard work but there was a tenderness in those familiar aqua eyes and he knew he had nothing to apologise for.

 _Eat well,_ they said.

* * *

The twins' bedtime could be usually be descried as unpredictable and more accurately as non-existent. That night Makoto and Haru had rounded them into bed by just before eleven which was not _that_ bad considering how long the day had felt. At least that's what Makoto told himself. He let Haru take care of storytelling duty only jumping in occasionally if he worried it was getting too scary. Ran laughed at him for being a scaredy cat but he didn't mind as long as it kept the nightmares away. Haru was a good storyteller and the twins listened intently as he wove smiling friends and water spirits and two brave knights through their fantastic adventure until eventually they drifted into an enchanted sleep. He watched just as enthralled by his own little fairy tale. The twins lay serenely, tucked up in their cosy beds. Haru spoke with a soft voice in the blue tinge of the nightlight and in its peaceful glow he was ethereal. Makoto had never been so in love.

* * *

"Thank you for coming over so late."

Haru said nothing as he gave the kitchen counters a final wipe down and loaded the leftover ingredients back into his bags. He left Makoto the jar of _sansho_ pepper in the thin hope he would do something with it. Makoto watched him with a sleepy grin from the kitchen doorway. The edges of his consciousness were beginning to fade leaving Haru in the centre the only thing in crystal focus. He blinked the tiredness away.

"Go to bed, Makoto."

He wanted to resist but Haru's voice was filled with the sort of firm kindness you couldn't ignore. He blinked again.

"Okay, Haru-chan."

Makoto took Haru's coat from the stand and held it out for him to curl into before fastening the round black buttons. Haru cooperated with feigned disinterest but when Makoto's fingers reached the coat collar and brushed against his chin big blue eyes flickered intensely back to him. Slowly Makoto cupped Haru's face with one hand and drew it towards him, his own eyes sparkling happily at the cool gaze reflected in them. He kissed Haru softly, breathing him in.

Their kiss wasn't very long but it was warm and familiar and felt like it could have lasted a lifetime. Haru pulled away, sinking off his toes and taking a small step back. There was a hint of pink on his cheeks and lips.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" Makoto fluffed up the hood around Haru's neck to keep him warm.

"I'm fine. And who would look after the twins?" He had point so Makoto reluctantly agreed to let him go alone. He dropped his hands to his sides as a sign Haru was free to go.

"Will I see you tomorrow at lunch?"

Haru nodded once. _Of course_.

After collecting his things from the counter Haru headed towards the door. Makoto wished he could stay a little longer but fatigue was beginning to set in again and he reminded himself it would only be a little while until they saw each other again. Haru clicked open the door-

"Haru?"

He looked around questioningly at the sudden outburst and Makoto felt a little sheepish.

"Ah, what did you have for dinner?"

Haru raised an eyebrow.

"Mackerel, obviously."

Makoto laughed so freely it felt as if all the weight he had been carrying had just been blown away. "Obviously."

The smallest suggestion of a smile appeared on Haru's lips before he stepped out into the crisp late-night air.

"Goodnight, Haru-chan."

"Sleep well, Makoto."


End file.
